Stripped and Stolen From
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: Breezepaw was raped by Adderfang and now she is paying the price. For ScourgexScarlet's Mystery Challenge on the Warriors Challenge Forum. By Songbreeze aka Mossshine.


Her cries filled the air as the bigger tom pinned her down. He was ThunderClan, she was WindClan. They were at the border. He cornered her. Now she was alone in her mind. She should have spoken sooner. Now it was too late. "Let me go!" She kept shrieking but he didn't let her up.

Her pale brown pelt was stained crimson from the blood that came from out of her body. Her green eyes were pools of grief as he took her virginity away. She had always been afraid of him, afraid of what he was capable of.

_"Breezepaw, aren't you a pretty cat." Was what he whispered when her first saw her. His name was Adderfang. He had been watching her ever since the first gathering he saw her. An undying sense of lust was calling Adderfang. _

_ Breezepaw felt his icy gaze burn into her pelt. She wanted to turn away and run to her mentor's side but she felt like she was over reacting. She turned around and saw him lick his lips. Her green eyes widened and she couldn't stand it anymore. She did run to her mentor, Rainsong, and hid between her legs, avoiding the ice blue eyes._

When he was done he left her crying on the border. She was shaking, partly from fear, partly from the loss of blood she had. She tried to rise to her paws but collapsed. She couldn't see for the tears that were blocking her vision. She just laid there until she heard voices. "Breezepaw! Breezepaw! Where are you?" It was the voices of her mentor and her best friend, Mudpaw. It was Mudpaw who caught her scent.

"Over here!" He called. She could foggily see him come over the hills and press his nose to her fur. "Who did this to you?" She couldn't speak, but she could press her head to his.

Rainsong picked her up like a small kit, which in many ways she was. Like in her innocence that was stolen from her and her bright happy nature which was now shattered. The only thing that remained of her was her small size, now smaller from the blood loss. "It's ok, Breezepaw. We will get whoever did this to you."

They placed her in the medicine cat den and attempted to tell them of what happened to her but they didn't know. She fell asleep in the soft moss.

_She was walking in the meadow, her light and dark brown tail was intertwined with Mudpaw's brown and white one. She looked into his amber eyes and pressed her nose to his muzzle. When she opened her eyes, the eyes were ice blue. The tail hers was intertwined with was black. "Ready to do it again, Breezepaw?" Was what he asked before she screamed._

She was screaming when Mudpaw pressed his pelt to hers. "It's ok. It's ok." She relaxed under his guard. "Smokewhisker," he called for the medicine cat. "She's awake."

Smokewhisker ran out and right back in with Coalstar, the leader and her father. "What happened, Breezepaw?"

She at her father's black pelt, black as night, and felt comfort. His eyes were blue like the lake and she felt some joy. Even with this, she was still terrified. She didn't know how to say it but she had to. Her voice was barely more than a whisper. "Adderfang raped me." There was silence in the medicine cat den. No one said a word.

"Gather our siblings, Smokewhisker. Get them in here." Smokewhisker left the den. "Mudpaw, look after my daughter when we go to ThunderClan." He paused. "You are both coming with us."

Assembled in the den was Coalstar, the huge black leader, Ashfang, the large dark gray deputy, Smokewhisker, the gray medicine cat, Sootstep, the small light gray noble warrior and Cinderfall, the tiny white gentle queen. "We are going to ThunderClan to tell Fogstar what his warrior did to our kin. We are going so he knows we are serious, we are taking Breezepaw for this affected her the most and Mudpaw to protect Breezepaw if it comes to that. I will not have him get away with this crime.

The patrol left the camp and pressed onwards and when they reached the trees, Breezepaw shank back. "It's ok, I'm right here." Mudpaw whispered in her ear.

They reached the ThunderClan border and stood there until a patrol came. One came pretty soon, consisting of two loyal ThunderClan cats and Adderfang. "We would like to speak with Fogstar."

One of the cats padded up. "Why?"

"I cannot tell you why, but you will surely find out soon enough." He said. The two cats nodded and started to lead the patrol away when Adderfang spoke up.

"What if it is a trap?" He asked.

The cats turned around quickly, exchanging glances with one another. Coalstar spoke up before the situation turned ugly. "It isn't a trap. We are coming here because of this apprentice." He motioned to Breezepaw. "This is not something that can wait for a gathering, or can even be announced at one.

The cats continued on. Adderfang cursed under his breath. There was confusion as the patrol entered the camp. Coalstar motioned for Breezepaw, Mudpaw and Smokewhisker to accompany him to the leaders den. "What is this all about, Coalstar?" Fogstar asked.

"This apprentice has something to say about one of your warriors." Coalstar said.

Breezepaw took a shaky breath. "Your warrior, Adderfang raped me." She took another breath. "I have the scratches to prove it."

Fogstar nodded. Coalstar dismissed the apprentices. Mudpaw looked into Breezepaw's eyes. "That was really brave of you." He paused. "You know, when we are warriors, would you like to be my mate?"

Breezepaw nodded. She loved Mudpaw for as long as she could remember and she knew he felt the same way. Despite the recent events, she felt happy.

**So I was given the genre Romance and the song Haunted by Evanescence. I didn't want to change any of it so I embraced it, not being afraid of your minds. Please review. Note: Coalstar, warrior name Coalclaw, Ashfang, Smokewhisker, Sootstep and Cinderfall were some of the fist characters I ever developed and just know you are going to be seeing a lot more of them. **


End file.
